


Simplify

by kiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I literally wrote this in an hour and a half so like, It's also unedited, Kissing, Post-Canon, This fandom needs more wlw stuff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoomi/pseuds/kiyoomi
Summary: Hana didn't need a whirlwind romance; she just needed these quiet moments with Kiyoko.





	Simplify

Hana sat at the peninsula in the kitchen watching her girlfriend at the stove with a soft smile on her face. It was the quiet moments that got to Hana. The simple things like the way Kiyoko bit her lip and checked the recipe three times for every step that reminded Hana just how fully she was in love with this girl. They were admittedly an odd pair. They were both painfully quiet until they became passionate, sometimes too blunt and serious, and life in their shared apartment could be a little dysfunctional. Hana wouldn’t have it any other way.

They’d met again in university by chance, ending up in the same dorm building their first year. Both were relieved to see at least a familiar face, and they stuck together. They reminisced about high school volleyball and studied together. Hana showed Kiyoko her collection of cheesy romance movies, and Kiyoko taught Hana about her passion for crafts. They became close friends. Kiyoko was the one to finally work up the courage to ask Hana on a date their second semester. They went to a small cafe just off campus, and Hana had never been so nervous. As Kiyoko ordered them both coffees, Hana felt butterflies flare to life in her stomach. Kiyoko smiled in thanks at the cashier, and Hana thought she had never seen such a pretty smile. Kiyoko led Hana to a table near the back with a smile still on her face. Hana stumbled through trying to make small talk. Her face burning. She was sure how nervous she was showed, but Kiyoko was just so pretty that she couldn’t help but blush and stare. She was making a fool of herself, and Kiyoko was going to regret asking her on a date in the first place. Then, Kiyoko laughed. It was a full, bright sound, and Hana’s stomach swooped. She couldn’t even remember what awkward joke she’d made, but she’d tell it again and again just to get to hear that laugh again. Hana was smitten.

Three years later, Kiyoko still gave Hana butterflies even just making dinner in their little apartment kitchen. Kiyoko looked back over her shoulder, caught Hana staring, and quirked up her lips. Hana desperately wanted to kiss her.

“Hana, the food,” Kiyoko laughed as Hana pulled her away from the stove.

“Just a minute,” Hana said, wrapping her arms around Kiyoko’s waist. “I have to do something.”

“What is it?” Kiyoko asked. Hana hummed before leaning in to kiss her. Kiyoko smiled into the kiss.

Kiyoko pulled away with her cheeks slightly flushed. “Is that all?”

“I am so in love with you,” Hana responded reverently, brushing a strand of Kiyoko’s hair behind her ear. Kiyoko flushed deeper and pulled Hana back into a kiss.

This was all Hana could have ever wanted. She didn’t need a whirlwind romance; she just needed these quiet moments with Kiyoko. Who needed grand gestures when Kiyoko smiles like that? What could she desire more than standing barefoot in the kitchen embracing her girlfriend?

All the happiness in the world was right there in their kitchen for Hana, and if she felt adoring even as Kiyoko scrambled to save the forgotten food on the stove from burning, who could blame her?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ Tumblr. ](https://kiyoomisa.tumblr.com)


End file.
